


Sweet Just Like Frustration

by Arghnon



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Foreign Language, Ice Cream, Kissing, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arghnon/pseuds/Arghnon
Summary: Nagiyama drabble(s) based on summerChapter 1: I Want Your Ice CreamChapter 2: Gunning For ItChapter 3: LearningChapter 4: Stars





	1. I Want Your Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Please listen to Ice Cream by Mika which inspired a whole seires of ice cream/summer drabbles that I will slowly post

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yamato! You are too cruel," Nagi cries out, offended as if Yamato hadn't fed Nagi a quarter of the pint before he had his own spoonful, "Is this how you treat your beloved?"
> 
> (Nagiyama sharing some ice-cream on a hot summer day)

At the moment, Nagi looks pathetic.

He still looks beautiful, as always. Yamato thinks the world would truly collapse on itself if Nagi was ever not beautiful. Or at least to Yamato, Nagi could never not be beautiful. Even with all his eccentricity and spoiled habits.

Now he is still beautiful with cheeks so red and ruddy they look like the plastic apples in fake baskets of fruit at furniture stores. His eyes are pleading blue, upset with the heat he is forced to deal with. His soft blonde locks plaster wet against his skin with sweat. Despite the fan blowing at his face, barely any strands move from its place. 

Yamato laughs again and feeds him another spoonful of ice-cream. Nagi accepts it with a frown. He holds onto the spoon for longer than needed, forcing Yamato to tug it out of his mouth.

"Behave." Yamato taps his lips with the back of the spoon as punishment. 

Nagi chases after it with a lick.

He sees a grin sneak it's way through Nagi's sad-melting-penguin facade. It's contagious enough to widen Yamato's own smile.

He scoops another spoonful of ice-cream. He makes to feed Nagi again but turns his hand around and slips it into his own mouth instead. The cool creamy vanilla spreads in his mouth. It's a brief respite against the summer heat and he savours it, moaning exaggeratedly around the metal of the spoon.

"Yamato! You are too cruel," Nagi cries out, offended as if Yamato hadn't fed Nagi a quarter of the pint before he had his own spoonful, "Is this how you treat your beloved?"

Yamato laughs at his outrage as he scoops more out of the container sitting between them.

"By spoon feeding him ice-cream for the past half hour? Yes. Very cruel," he finishes off by eating another spoonful of the treat. He gifts Nagi a cold peck on the chin, drawing back to laugh at him again.

He doesn't see Nagi surge at him until he tastes a sweet kiss against his lips. The vanilla flavour is still coated on his tongue as he sweeps it into Yamato's mouth. He pulls away, leaving Yamato dazed from the sudden assault.

In his haze, his grip on the spoon loosened enough for Nagi to steal it from him. He steals the pint as well, hugging the dripping plastic container against his chest. He eats a scoop with a delighted noise.

"That's cruel, Nagi. Is this how you treat your beloved?" Yamato drawls. 

He isn't too bothered about the stolen ice cream. This heat isn't as bad on him as it is on the half-European. He crawls closer to Nagi and drops his weight against his side. He tucks his head into the crook of his neck, rubbing his nose there, knowing it will tickle him.

"No! Yamato! It's too hot for this!" Nagi complains but he still wraps an arm around Yamato's waist. He pulls him in closer and Yamato relaxes in his hold.

They fall silent. The room fills with only the sound of the whirring fan and each scoop of ice-cream Nagi takes. He thinks maybe they should go to the beach where the ocean would be a better solution to the overbearing warmth. Just as he thinks that, his body feels heavy with the heat of the summer sun. Any thought of moving seems too troublesome.

Maybe right here is just enough.


	2. Gunning For It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looks as delighted as Yamato had imagined. The lights of the festival are reflected in his eyes and makes him even more blinding. He knows it's petty but he wishes it was because of him.
> 
> (Nagiyama visit a festival)

Yamato had purposely come to the festival earlier than Nagi to scout the place.

At first he wanted to get something Cocona related. He wandered around stalls for anything but most of the things he managed to find were either something Nagi already had or very obviously fake merchandise. He did find a place that sold Cocona popsicles. Though their half-melted faces did the character more injustice than anything, he thinks Nagi may like it as a treat later.

He decides that maybe he should try something else. He ends up in the aisle of game stalls. Prizes of all sorts hang on their shelves. He spots a giant stuffed King Pudding at a ring toss game and a remote controlled mini car at a basketball stall. He stops at a particular stall that held a giant teddy bear on its shelf.

It is yellow and very soft-looking. The blue button eyes and bow-tie makes him think of someone equally cute and well-dressed. He thinks he's found his gift.

"Knock off all the bottles in 5 shots and you get our main prize!"

There are four bottles on a table deeper into the stall. They look quite far away but he thinks he can manage it.

He finds out pretty quickly that he, in fact, can not manage it. 

Each shot slips into the spaces in between the bottles or his bullets bounce off the glass uselessly, barely shaking them. He empties his wallet each round, slamming the fee on the wooden table with more force every time. He runs out of spare change around the fifth round. He growls under his breath. At this point it was more about dignity than anything.

Just as he is ready to throw all his money at the stall owner, he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"_Oh _, Yamato! There you are!" 

He turns to find Nagi, sparkling under the festival lights. He is dressed in a blue yukata as he does every summer festival. Yamato would be very happy to see him if he weren't currently going broke because of him. Even though Nagi himself didn't know that.

"Nagi, I-"

Nagi cuts him off when he sees the stall. Delighted, he takes out his own coins and hands it to the stall owner.

"I love games like these! Yamato, my love, I will win you the _ grand prize _!" he cheers.

Yamato tries to protest but Nagi is already taking the toy rifle out of his hands and aiming. A chill falls over Nagi. His face settles into a serious expression. Silently and intensely, he fires.

One, two, three, four! Each bottle falls in one shot. Yamato and the stall owner gape.

"I did it! _ Success _!" Nagi cries out and every trace of that intensity fades away. His eyes glitter as he's handed the giant teddy bear. It's half his size and twice as wide. He hugs it tight, his smiling cheeks are adorably squished against the furry softness of his prize.

He looks as delighted as Yamato had imagined. The lights of the festival are reflected in his eyes and makes him even more blinding. He knows it's petty but he wishes it was because of him.

His arms are suddenly filled with the giant teddy bear. His arms can't even fit around the thing. Nagi leans in to leave a peck on his startled face.

"For you, my love," he grins at him, eyes creased with so much love and affection that Yamao feels guilty for still feeling upset.

"Wow, thanks, Nagi. Now I have to lug this thing around the entire night," he teases. He gives Nagi his own light kiss and turns around quickly, "Let's go see the other stalls. I saw this horrible Cocona ice cream over-"

"Yamato! You are upset! _ Why _?" Nagi rounds on him. His face is suddenly all too close and Yamato can't breathe with how beautiful he is.

"What are you talking about, Nagi? You're just imagining things!" He laughs and tries to continue walking through the crowd but Nagi has a steel grip on his hips.

"Please don't lie to me," he whispers so softly, Yamato barely hears it. 

He looks so sad with the furrow between his brows and the upset tilt of his lips. Yamato has always been weak to everything about Nagi. 

He mumbles an answer. 

"What was that?" Nagi pries.

Yamato holds the teddy bear tighter and looks away. He can feel his face burning up and he hates it. He all but buries his face into the fur.

"I wanted to win this for you."

Nagi doesn't say a word. Yamato feels unnerved by the silence. He wants to drown in the blonde fur of the teddy in his arms.He fidgets and finally spares a glance towards him.

He looks so fond. His face is soft and glowing and so close. Yamato doesn't know if he wants to kiss him or run away or hit him. Nagi decides for him. He kisses him gently and deeply. He can feel his thumb rub against the skin under his shirt.

"You are adorable," he whispers against his lips.

Okay, that's enough for tonight. 

The bear is shoved into Nagi's face who squeaks in surprise. Yamato grabs his hand and drags him through the crowd. Nagi stumbles behind him to keep up. 

He looks back at Nagi's shocked face and grins.

"Come on. At least let me get you some ugly Cocona popsicles."

"Cocona can never be ugly! _ How dare you, _ Yamato!"

He laughs into the night air. He can't bring himself to feel upset anymore when they're hand in hand and the night has just started.

  


Nagi one day finds Yamato in his room, curled up on the giant teddy bear. He is hugging it tight enough that his cheek is squished into the fluffy chest and his glasses are askew. 

Nagi takes many pictures.


	3. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This old man is studying. Teaching old dogs new tricks and all that,” he hums as he watches Nagi pout and rub his nose.
> 
> (Or Nagi finds Yamato hiding secrets again but Yamato insists 'surprise' is the better word)

“Oh, Yamato! What are you doing?”

Yamato looks up from his book at Nagi. His eyes sparkle as usual with curiosity as he leans over the sofa to peak at what Yamato is reading. He tweaks Nagi’s nose and puts away the book before Nagi can catch what it says.

“This old man is studying. Teaching old dogs new tricks and all that,” he hums as he watches Nagi pout and rub his nose.

“Hiding secrets again, Yamato?” Nagi narrows his eyes.

Yamato simply hums as he lays his head on the back of the sofa, looking up at his boyfriend. From here he can see how Nagi’s eyelashes catch the light and fan upwards to his brows.

“Less of a secret more of a surprise.”

That gets Nagi smiling again. He leans in closer to Yamato, grinning from ear to ear. Yamato doesn’t understand how someone can hold all that excitement and not get exhausted. Somehow Nagi always seems to be on the edge of bursting into a shower of golden magical glitter. He really wonders how on Earth Nagi came to be with an old man like him.

Nagi sneaks in a kiss. Yamato is more than happy to oblige.

“Do I get a hint at this surprise?” Nagi asks, lips barely an inch away from Yamato’s.

Yamato pretends to think, humming loudly.

“Nope,” he says. He lets himself fall onto the sofa, laying across the seats.

“Then I will have to...find it out myself!” he cries reaching for the book Yamato has hidden under his legs. But Yamato is quick enough to hug it to his chest and turns himself around, burying it between his torso and the cushions.

“Don’t ruin the surprise, Nagi!” he laughs as his boyfriend futilely tries to tickle him. He should know by now that that never works on him.

He’s about to taunt him again when he feels a nip at the back of his neck. He wriggles forward but Nagi lays over him, trapping him.

“Hey, hey, no marks. Remember-” he cuts off with a shout as Nagi wraps his arms around him and pulls him backwards, forcing him to sit against Nagi’s chest. Nagi sucks a kiss against his neck again, holding him tighter.

“Will you tell me, now?” He kisses his earlobe, his cheekbone, “Now?”

He pulls back some of Yamato’s hair, pressing the softest kiss behind his ear. He laughs against his skin as Yamato shudders, trying to wriggle out of his steel grip. Yamato slaps a hand at the spot and glares at him.

“Now?” Nagi hums. He blinks innocently at Yamato as if he didn’t just harass him into conceding.

Yamato ignores him and tries to remember what he’s been studying. The words and pronunciation. He turns to get a better look at Nagi. The words stumble off his tongue, foreign and unfamiliar still.

_“You’re beautiful.”_

Nagi’s eyes widen as he recognizes the words of his mother tongue despite the clumsy syllables. Slowly his entire face blooms red. He stutters, not knowing what to say.

“You okay?” he asks. Though he knows full well Nagi isn’t okay judging by how hard he’s blushing. It’s really cute.

Nagi hides his face in Yamato’s shoulder and keens. Yamato’s grin grows wider. He can’t help but chuckle at his boyfriend.

_“You’re adorable.”_

He chuckles again as Nagi makes another noise of embarrassment into his shirt.

“Yamato. Please, have mercy.”

“Okay, I’ll stop,” he laughs and pets Nagi’s hair, “Only for now, though. This oniisan has many more surprises to come.”


	4. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ask me," Yamato says instead. He is smiling, wide and giddy. Nagi feels like he's watching a star.
> 
> "Ask you?" Is Nagi's response, far too distracted with how his smile creases his eyes. 
> 
> "Ask me again. Ask me if I'm happy."
> 
> (Nagi and Yamato look at stars together)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy NagiYama Day! A short drabble from me that has my core feelings about these two. I love them a lot.

"Can you check up on the old man? I think one of his dad's friends approached him at the shoot today. I also saw him take a six pack into his room," is what Mitsuki had told him. Which is why he is standing in front of their leader's door.

Nagi raps on Yamato's door and is greeted with silence. He takes that as a sign to come in. He opens the door slowly. He finds Yamato lying on the floor. Musashi is under one arm, being pet affectionately. 

Yamato turns to him. He is smiling wide. His cheeks are already flushed with alcohol. Other evidence of his intoxication littered his carpet floor. He eyes a beer stain a little above Yamato's mess of hair.

"Nagi! Come here!"

He waves him over with a floppy hand. Nagi walks over, shutting the door behind him.

He doesn't mind a drunk Yamato as much as the others. As much of a handful as his preachy persona is, it is preferable to Sougo's everything and Mitsuki's penchant for drunken arm wrestling. 

It's also one of the rarer opportunities for Nagi to see a more open Yamato. It is in this state where he is more honest with his love and affection. All the warmth and kindness that Nagi had picked at and pulled out and fallen for, all rise to the surface. 

He wishes alcohol didn't need to play a part but they will get there.

Nagi lays down next to him. Naturally, his hand slips into the spaces between his fingers. 

"I never thought I'd have any of this," he says.

He doesn't explain what 'this' is but Nagi knows what he means. It's obvious to him in how his eyes trail his new bookshelf, a piece of furniture he got just for the trinkets that now decorate the shelves. The mug Riku got him and the King Pudding glasses holder Tamaki gifted him. And the, quite frankly, terrifying sculpture of Yamato that Sougo made for his birthday sits between the MagiKona figurine from Nagi and Mitsuki's gift socks from last Christmas. Even the planner Iori told him to use is there, more for decoration than any form of organization. 

"I hated presents. I sold every gift I got as a child to go to university. They were either bribes or bad memories anyway."

Yamato has always been in Nagi's eyes a man filled with love that he didn't know what to do with, didn't know how to give his love or receive it. He could see he had lost the meaning of love in some point of his life. Like him, someone had given him love tainted and dirtied, hiding the shine and glow and warmth that should come with it. He had seen himself in Yamato. The fear and the anger of having been handed such a muddy love. The only reason he could wipe that dirt away and find his own love was because of Haruki.

He wanted to help Yamato do the same.

"And these, are they good memories?" Nagi asks. He doesn't know when they started speaking so softly. Yamato doesn't answer.

"Ask me," Yamato says instead. He is smiling, wide and giddy. Nagi feels like he's watching a star.

"Ask you?" Is Nagi's response, far too distracted with how his smile creases his eyes. 

"Ask me again. Ask me if I'm happy."

" _ Oh _ ," he blinks in surprise. Yamato has rolled closer. He rarely sees him shine so brightly. He wishes he could capture this in a picture, a jar, a treasure box but nothing he thinks could match this moment.

" _ Are you happy _ ?" 

"I'm the happiest I've ever been." 

He kisses him. His lips taste like him and beer and sparks and love. He loves him, he thinks. He loves him more than before in this moment and with every second the feeling grows. 

He could lay there forever with their lips meeting again and again, softly and gently with spare breaths in between. It's awkward with their hands clasped together and their arms pressed side by side. He moves in closer anyway, not minding the sweat already forming between their palms and where their skin touches.

Together they look at Yamato's treasures like they're stars in the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Subscribe to my art/fic twitter for more content @marshyartsy
> 
> Or talk nagiyama with me @marsaysays


End file.
